


How Much

by platonicUnderling



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, ukatake, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicUnderling/pseuds/platonicUnderling
Summary: Haikyuu oneshots. Mostly fluff, light smut. Have fun:))))





	1. BokuAka

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story pls don't hate me ahhhhh

BokuAka  
Akaashi laid back on his bed and sighed. He was bored. Bokuto had been on vacation for the whole first week of summer, and despite promising that he would be completely fine, he found himself craving the endless affection more and more. 

A pebble hit his window, and Akaashi jumped in surprise. As he opened it and leaned out, he was met with the strum of a guitar. "I'm hopelessly f-owl-ling for you," rasped out a deep voice. Akaashi covered the smile with both hands.

As he sat and listened though Bokuto's song, his hands gradually left his face. When the song was over, Bokuto looked up and was met with a smile that all the beauty in the universe had no chance of rivaling. "Akaashi," he whispered. 

Keiji grabbed his boyfriend's shirt, pulling him closer. "I missed you," he smiled. Bokuto leaned foreword and tugged the boy into a kiss, pulling him from the window and into his arms. 

Guitar long discarded, both the boys sat in the dewey grass and waited for the sun to rise. Not a word was spoken, but the silence was a welcome one. It wrapped around both of them like a blanket, pulling them together underneath the setting moon. As the all the colors swirled together above them, in a cacophony of light and warmth, Bokuto leaned in. "I missed you too."


	2. BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bokuaka
> 
> These are separate stories btw they're all oneshots unless stated elsewhere -Plat

BokuAka  
"Aaaakaaaaashiiiiiiiii" whined Bokuto. "How could you do this to me?!" Dramatically, the boy flopped onto the bed. Akaashi sighed. "Sorry, Bokuto," he giggled to himself. Bokuto picked up the next card. "Hah! Eleven! This takes me to the safe zone!" Akaashi narrowed his eyes. This had been the sixth round of Sorry that they had played. He was not going to lose again. 

Akaashi picked up a card, and an evil smirk split across his face. "A...Kaa...shi?" Bokuto whimpered nervously. "Let's not do anything... crazy, now..." Sweat was beading on the owl-man's forehead. Akaashi looked up slowly, his features displaying a silent cackle of certain victory. 

"Six," he oozed. Bokuto's face went white. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening." Akaashi moved his game piece foreword, making a painstaking tap with each square he progressed. 

"One, two, three, four..." He leaned in closed with every number. "Akaashi please, I'll do anything!" Pleaded the poor boy. "Five..." Akaashi whispered, right next to Bokuto's face. "Sorry, Bokuto," he grinned maliciously as he knocked the owl's piece clean off the board. 

Bokuto leaned over the smaller boy, a determined glint in his eye. "How sorry are you, Aaakaaashiiiii?"


	3. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy daisuga wedding anniversary

DaiSuga  
Sugawara Koushi sat in the kitchen knitting a sweater. He was almost done, after two weeks of procrastinating. The yarn was so soft, he spent more time playing with it than actually knitting. Plus, his timeslots for working were viably small. Daichi only worked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. If he was going to have this sweater done by their anniversary, he was going to have to knit v9 for the whole day. 

Koushi sighed, wiping his forehead. He had just finished the sweater, and with half an hour to spare. Now he just had to wrap it and pour two cups of coffee, well one cup of coffee and one of tea. Suga couldn't stand coffee. 

"Sugar?" Daichi called, opening the door. "Suga?" He walked into the kitchen, to find Sugawara leaning back in the chair, both his feet propped up on the table. "Well, hello there Daichi," he giggled. Daichi sat down, a puzzled smile on his face. 

With his index finger, Koushi slid the wrapped sweater across the table. "Open it," he bounced up and down excitedly as Daichi examined the package. 

As he pulled the sweater out of the paper, a wobbly smile split across his face. "Koushi, I love it!" "Yay, now put it on!" The boy nearly screeched. Daichi slipped on the sweater. "It's so soft! Where'd you find this?" He wondered. "I made it!" Suga exclaimed proudly. 

"When did you learn how to knit?" Daichi asked. "In like, eighth grade. Where were you?" He giggled. "Well, I love it."  
"Happy anniversary!" Whispered Sugawara, as he got up to wrap his arms around his blushing husband.


	4. Ukai and Takeda part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ukai is a street artist and Takeda has a crush. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps I have no idea what their ship name is someone help)

UkaTake part one  
As Takeda walked down the busy street, he couldn't help but shudder with anticipation. Every day, for a month now, Takeda had walked down this street for one reason and one reason only. He had a crush- a frilly, gushy, schoolgirl crush.

It had all started when he had been in a rush home from work, and running home through the mass of people. He was just about to turn a corner when something snagged his arm and he was jerked back into someone. 

When he looked up, he saw an easel, a discarded satchel, and the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Blushing profusely, he jumped up, grasped his satchel, and made a run for it. 

"Wait!" The man had called out. But Takeda did not wait. He did, however, continue to walk by the man every day henceforth. He was always in the same place, with his easel and brushes. There was a crate in front of him. 

Today, an old couple sat on the crate, smiles full of anticipation plastered on their faces. His brush moved crazily across the canvas. Takeda just watched in amazement as the strokes wove themselves together to form a picture. 

The man stuck his tongue out to the side and squinted his eyes. "Hmm," he sighed. He picked up the canvas and spun it in his hands, pointing it towards the couple. The woman gasped, and proceeded to thank Takeda's mystery artist repeatedly as the old man pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. The man ran a finger through his bleached hair and nodded gruffly. 

Accepting the money, he waved off the old couple and sat down on a stool behind the easel. Takeda smiled to himself and began to walk away, when he heard a shout. "You!" 

His head snapped up, and to his utter despair, he locked eyes with the painter. The man ran through the throng of people and grabbed Takeda's hand, dragging him over to the easel. "I've been looking for you for a month and a half! I thought I'd never see you again!" Takeda's face flushed as red as the paint smeared across the man's apron. "I, uh... I can expla-" "Just sit here!" 

The man lead Takeda over to the crate and set him down on it. "Ukai Keishin." Takeda thought it over. All that he could amass was that the name suited him nicely. "I, ah, Takeda.." Ukai sighed. 

He grabbed one of Takeda's hands, bringing it close to his face. He ran his fingers over every inch. Every bump, every vein and callous was inspected. "Incredible," he breathed. "Wha-" "Your hands. They're beautiful." Takeda shivered. 

"There!" Ukai exclaimed. "Stay just like that!" He picked up a pencil and began to sketch. There they sat for twenty odd minutes. Finally, wiping his brow, Ukai stepped back. "Here," he said, rolling up the sketch. "Thanks..." sighed the flustered man. 

As Takeda began his trek home, he unrolled the paper. On it, there was a perfect copy of Takeda, his eyes filled with a milky innocence. At the bottom was a signature and a number. It read, Ukai Keishin. If you ever want another drawing session.


	5. Ukai x Takeda part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight sin please forgive

UkaTake part two  
It had been three months since Takeda's fateful encounter with one Ukai Keishin. Since then, they had met up numerous times for a sketching session. Ittetsu sat fidgeting with his phone, just as he had been for the past three minutes. He reread the text again. 'Come to my apartment today. I want to draw your collarbone.' Takeda shivered. 

He had noticed that Ukai had been eyeing him rather closely lately, though playing it off on the sake of artistry. Finally, he acquiesced, and agreed to meet him there. 

After knocking three separate times on Ukai's apartment door, he turned, thinking he must be early. Just as he moved away, however, a hand shot out through the doorway and pulled him inside. "Yo, Takeda." Ittetsu just waved nervously. 

He moved onto the canvas covered floor, sectioned off as to contain the paint that wandered off of the easel. "So, you're sure you're ok with me doing this?" A shudder ran through Takeda's body. He looked down and nodded. "Alright. Just sit there and take your shirt off." 

So, Takeda shuffled over to the big sofa. He ran his fingers around the rim of his t-shirt, and decided against it. He looked up at Ukai, who seemed more than a little disappointed. "You, you-you do it." Ukai nodded slowly, and paced carefully toward Ittetsu. 

He reached down and took the hem of the shirt between his fingertips. Slowly, he pulled the shirt up. Little by little, Takeda was exposed. He tossed the shirt haphazardly to the side. As Ukai held eye contact with the other man, he reached up with one hand. 

He brushed his thumb over Takeda's collarbone, and the latter let out a muffled whimper. Surprised and intrigued, Ukai lowered him back till he was lying prone on the sofa. He took one hand and pressed it gently to the space just under Takeda's left shoulder. His calloused palms felt like fire dancing on Ittetsu's skin. His fingers made swift work of the boy, reducing him to a trembling, whimpering mess. 

Ukai took a step back, and picked up a pencil. He sat down behind his easel and began to sketch.


	6. Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight sin not rlly anyway here's kagehina and alcohol

Kagehina

The small bundle of nerves bounced up and down. There were only about three minutes left until they would all begin the next year of their lives. A glass of something akin to ecstasy was in his hand, given to him by a very loud senpai who never meant harm, but always seemed to find his way into it. 

The boy scanned his surroundings, searching half heartedly for a face he knew he wouldn't see here. Kageyama was probably enjoying the warmth of some bar full of women who are too drunk to be respectable. 

As he wandered through the rooms of the house, he came across a door that had the words, Hinata Shoyo printed nearly across it. Intrigued, he opened the door to find a very drunk, very naked Tobio sprawled across the bed. 

"Bakageyama! How much did you drink?!" Shoyo screamed. "Tnanakan senpai gabe me thiz wuberful drink in a cup that looks juz like yours!" Slurred Tobio.   
Shoyo looked down at the glass in horror, as loud laughter erupted from the hallway. 

Tanaka pushed the poor ball of sunshine into Kageyama's open arms, slammed the door, and happily pranced away. By the end of the party, not one ear had missed the loud screams and moans that escaped that locked room. 

To this day, both Hinata and Kageyama are completely oblivious to the existence of a hard video copy and three digital copies of two boys doing things never before though possible, just as they were oblivious to a garishly obvious camera pointing right at them on that fateful New Year's Eve.


	7. Yakulev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol bb boys are cute so here u go

YakuLev  
"Captain! Enemy spotted!" Shouted a mass of grey hair peeking out from under a bush. "Where?!" Shrieked a small boy, running out from behind a magnolia tree. "I've got it, I've got it!" Yelled Lev, running towards the shorter boy, a rhinoceros beetle trying fruitlessly to escape his clutches. 

"Ahoy, there you are, scally wag!" Yaku pointed dramatically at the rhinoceros beetle. "I'll teach you to mess with captain Yaku, fiercest pirate in all of Japan!" "Yeah, take this!" Lev said, poking the beetle. Annoyed, it started to wriggle around in the palm of the tall boy's hand. 

"For acts of treason against the Captain, you'll be sent to the brig!" Laughed Captain Yaku menacingly. "Yaku, what're we using for the brig?" Whispered Lev. "Aah! Where's that box I had earlier?!" 

Both boys frantically searched the yard (the high seas) for the shoebox that Yaku had painstakingly looted from his mother's closet. Long forgotten by now, the beetle wandered off to pillage the strawberry plants (a capital offense, mind you). 

"Boys, watermelon!" Called a motherly voice from the patio. "Yaku, lets go!" Screeched Lev. "That's Captain to you, landlubber!" Yelled the poor pirate. "I'll get there first!" And Lev was off, the shorter captain trailing close behind. 

Late that evening, both the Captain and the First Mate were called in for questioning about the location of a wayward brig. Both denied association with the affair, and were promptly sent to bed. 

"Hey, Captain?" Whispered Lev. "Tomorrow, lets go to space." But the brave captain was already fast asleep, dreaming of shoeboxes and rhinoceros beetles.


	8. Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this one is dirty and also it's kinda old so just pls don't hate me
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps Rachel you are banned from reading this chapter eternally)

Kuroken

The room was hot. As Kenma raked his nails across the strong back that was holding him up, he let out a whine. He grabbed at everything he could reach, trying to ground himself in the midst of ecstasy. He writhed around, trying to lessen the already nonexistent space between their two bodies. 

As Kuro laid him back on the bed, Kenma looked up and met his eyes for the first time. There was something smoldering inside those eyes, so hot it burned but he couldn't look away. 

Kuro licked up his collarbone, earning a shudder and another string of whines from the tiny boy squirming beneath him. 

As his fingers danced across Kenma's stomach, he smirked and leaned down to plant a kiss on the other boy's lips. When they finally parted for air, Kuro leaned close to Kenma's ear. 

"How much can you handle?" He whispered. 

The catlike boy tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 

"Give me everything"


	9. TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night and I want to write fantasy forgive me

TsukkiYama

Once upon a time, in a place that smelled of flowers, there was a fairy. The fairy lived in a magnificent castle, on a hill. He was beloved by all, because this certain fairy was special. All over his body and across his face, there were the stars. 

The fairy was polite, and always smiled, but he was not truly happy. The palace was big, but it was empty. It was empty and it was cold. The nighttime was long and he spent it almost comically awake. He was awake at night because he would not even dare to miss what happened during these hours, when the world seemed to fizzle out. 

When all the lights go out, when you look up at the sky, you see more. You see the moon. Not just any moon, but a dull lilac pulse that floated over the city. It wasn't the moon itself that this fairy was so enthralled by, however. No, it wasn't the moon at all. It was the man who lived up there. 

The fairy with the stars in his skin would sit for hours, just gazing up at the lilac spot in the sky, and wondering if the man really did live up on the moon. He was beginning to believe that maybe the man on the moon was more of a man in his head. He had never seen him, or heard him. The moon is a very long way away, after all. 

One night, a particularly cold night at that, the fairy decided that wasting your life in a giant palace would amount to nothing. So, he gathered his thoughts, steeled his wits, and set out to find the only friend he could ever even imagine having- The Man on the Moon. 

The fairy's wings were hardly suited for cosmic travel, as he soon learned. He also discovered that the moon is much farther away than one might realize. He flew nonstop for three days, fatigue gnawing on his body. After the end of the fourth day, the fairy finally collapsed onto the moon. 

As his head swam uncontrollably, the fairy heard a deep voice. It came suddenly, like a raindrop to the nose. And it manifested in the form of, "Oí!" The fairy was too exhausted to even react. His senses drifted into the limbo of unconsciousness, and he dreamed of flowers and stars. 

When the fairy awoke, he was in a purple bed, in a purple room. In fact, everything was purple. He cleared the sleep from his eyes and yawned. A slammed door quickly broke the silence. As the fairy jerked up, he was met with the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. 

The creature that stood before him was mesmerizing. It had pale lilac skin that shone in the dim moonlight. Its eyes were a deep purple, with flecks of gold like the promise of a sunrise. Tufts of white hair covered its head. It was very tall, glaring down at the fairy, who shrunk back into what was presumably this astonishing entity's bed. 

"Oí, fairy. Who are you? Why are you here, on my moon?" The fairy gulped. "I am Yamaguchi, the fairy prince." "Tsukkishima. Resident man on the moon." Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "You're th- well, I've- you're really him?" He managed to stutter out. "Tch," Tsukkishima clicked. "You're the lonely one, the one who has my stars."

"Your stars?" Gasped Yamaguchi. "These are yours?" "Yeah. I sent them down to you a long time ago, when you were all alone. And I'm guessing that now you've grown into them." His face stayed the same, but his eyes betrayed what could have almost been called a smile. 

Tsukkishima just climbed into bed next to the fairy, who was shaking. He wrapped an arm around the nonplussed boy. "My bed, my rules." 

And with that, the fairy fell alsleep for the first time in years. Though the Man on the Moon would never tell, it hadn't been much different for him, either. He had been awake for nights upon end, watching a young fairy who held the stars.


	10. Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff

Kuroken  
Kuroo flopped down on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Kenmaaaa," he whined. "Hm," Kenma grunted, not looking up from his phone. "Kenmaaaaaaa," Kuroo called again, rolling closer to the smaller boy. Kenma just rolled his eyes. "Keeeeenmaaaaaaaaa," whined Kuroo, rolling on top of the indifferent boy. "Kuroo, I can't see my game," deadpanned Kenma. Kuroo let out a long groan of dissatisfaction. "Kuroo, I'm going to die," said Kenma. "I'm going to die," groaned Kuroo. "Of loneliness!" Kenma sighed and squirmed out from under his boyfriend. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, pulling him into his chest. "What do you want from me," said Kenma. "I looooove you," sang Kuroo. Kenma pushed him off the bed. "Dork," he giggled.


	11. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is a singer and Daichi is bad at words. 
> 
> Ps established relationship lol

Daisuga

It was like he sang in color. 

Daichi was mesmerized by this pale haired boy in front of him. He stood awestruck as the notes ran up and down his backbone. His body was quaking, his hands twitching. His eyes were eclipsed by wonder. "This," thought Daichi. "This is beauty." 

Daichi gaped at this angel on the stage in front of him. As the song faded, the soft eyes churned, making sense of the white noise pelting him from all sides. He blinked once, twice, then smiled. He waved to the crowd, shyly casting his eyes to the floor. 

Daichi felt warm. He stood there, toes curled inside his scuffed old sneakers, watching the singer as the crowd began to disperse. His eyes combed the quickly dwindling rows of people until they rested on a now smiling face. "Daichi!" He yelled. 

Suga ran towards his boyfriend and jumped into his arms. "Koushi," breathed Daichi. "You were..." Despite all the tingling emotion, his mind drew all but blank on words to convey the sheer magnitude of beauty. "You were..." Suga smiled. "Why thank you," he laughed. Koushi laced his fingers in between the blushing boy's and they began to trudge home through the mass of concert-goers. 

It was not until much later, while lying in bed, that Daichi realized what it was he had been trying to express. 

"Color."

"What?," Suga looked up from his reading. "Nothing, just thinking out loud." "Silly," giggled Koushi, and he rolled over and fell asleep. "Yeah," smiled Daichi. With that, he closed his eyes and slept, dreaming of angels, shining in all the colors at once.


	12. Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried my hand at angst. Probably won't happen again, but I felt like I should at least give it a shot.

Kagehina  
Hinata was laying on his bed. It was a Wednesday night, at roughly two in the morning. There were tears streaming down his face, but he didn't make a sound. Just shook lightly. 

His mouth opened in a silent grimace of pain. His chest hurt so much. There was a burning feeling pouring through his body. It had been this was ever since Kageyama had moved. 

Honestly, Hinata was disappointed in himself. Kageyama wasn't even two hours away. They could text or call whenever, and they could hang out on the weekends. Yet he still cried like this every night. 

Maybe it was the distance, at least that's what everyone thought. That wasn't quite right, though. It was more than something Hinata could just explain. 

It was the way that things had ended, slowly but with no room to prepare yourself for the worst. It was walking to lunch and eating with Yachi and Kiyoko because it felt absolutely horrible going to the roof, where he and Kageyama used to eat, alone. It was the feeling when Kageyama had smiled at him through the window of the car and he felt all the heat leave his body. 

He had so many people all around him and yet, he was utterly alone. 

He hadn't talked to Kageyama for two weeks. He figured that Kageyama had new friends now, despite promising that nothing would change. It seems that people only make that promise when they know that something is about to change. 

As he laid there and shook silently, he thought back on all the time they had together. A teary eyed, watery smile slowly ghosted about his lips. 

"I miss you."


	13. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know help
> 
> Aka Iwa chan has a boner and Oikawa is a horrible friend

IwaOi

Hajime was dying. 

No, not literally. Calm down. It was just, there was this beautiful man in front of him practically begging him to rip his clothes off and pin him to the wall- what else could this be but pre-death hallucinations?

Hajime swallowed thickly. "Oikawa," he choked out. "Iwa-channnn," purred Oikawa. He took a step foreword, backing Iwaizumi into the increasingly close wall behind him. "You've gotta help me, Iwa-chan~," he groaned. "I'm so," he tossed his head back, breathing heavy. "Hot, all over," Tooru whined. "Just," Hajime reached up to touch Oikawa's face. 

"IWA-CHAN!" Called out a familiar voice. Hajime sat up in bed, head whipping around and trying to make sense of the situation. 'A dream,' he thought. Iwaizumi sighed. This had been one of the many dreams about Oikawa that he had dreamt lately. "Dammit," he groaned. Of course, it was only to be expected that dreams like this do not come without certain... side effects. 

"Iwa-chan, I'm coming in~," called an overly cheery voice from outside Hajime's door. 'Shit," thought Iwaizumi. He looked down, but oh no- there was no hiding this one. "Iwa-chaN ANSWER ME!" Tooru through open the door. 

"Oh."

"Oh~," he smirked. 

"Oikawa Tooru, fancy seeing you here," said Hajime, keeping a straight face. "Do you need something?" "What," laughed the intruder. "Are we just going to pretend this isn't happening?" "Yep," sighed Iwaizumi. 

"Oh, so then it doesn't matter if I-" Oikawa fell back on top of Hajime. "TOORU!" He yelped. "Ohoho? An interesting development?" 

"Kill me."


	14. BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to "sugar we're goin down"
> 
> Have some happy akaashi

BokuAka

We were running really fast. He was holding my hand too tight, pulling me along to who knows where. 

For the first time, I felt alive. 

We were sprinting for all we were worth through the meadow behind the school. "AkaaAAAAASHIIII!" He screamed. I could barely breathe, let alone respond. I think he knew this, because he didn't wait on a response.

"Brace yourself!" He screamed. He pulled me down with him, and we were rolling across the grassy landscape. As we finally came to a stop, a smile cracked across my face. 

Laughter bubbled up, nervous at first. It grew amazingly fast, like throwing lighter fluid on a fire. I was bent over myself cackling. 

"Akaashi?," he asked nervously. I smiled at him, running my fingers through his gravity defying hair. "Thank you for this," I said. 

As I looked around, I took a deep breath. "Bokuto," I asked. "Where are we?" He looked up for the first time and realized that the school was nowhere in sight. A look of panic flashed across his face. I just smiled and shook my head.


	15. Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short kagehina fluff

Kagehina  
"How did you get this many flowers?!" "Sh, just enjoy it," Hinata whispered. He laid down on the grass, breathing in the wind that brushed past them, like it was  
late for an important meeting. It was just cold enough to stimulate, and Kageyama's eyes saw more than they usually did. 

He took in every petal on the hundreds of flowers that Hinata had planted in their yard while Kageyama had been on a buisness trip. "It smells... nice," he said, laying back. "Yeah," sighed Hinata. He rolled over, laying his head on Kageyama's stomach. 

"You didn't have to do this, you know." "Kageyama," Hinata laughed. "Happy birthday."

Every morning, Kageyama woke up early to water the flowers. It took a stupid amount of time to sufficiently douse each one, but he didn't mind. It smelled nice. It reminded him of Hinata.


	16. I think this is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks

Wow, ok. 15 chapters is a lot, huh. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I started out really nervous. It was so much fun that I can definitely say I will be writing more stuff. MY fandoms are:  
Haikyuu!!  
Yuri!!! On Ice  
One Punch Man  
Prince of Stride  
Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler  
Ao Haru Ride  
Probably more but I'm tired lol

My main problem is that I'm bad at following one continuous story line, so expect mostly one shots. 

Last thing: Big thanks to my friend Rachel, whom without, this work would never have been posted anywhere. Thanks bro.

Alright, that's it. Thanks for reading!

With love, PlatonicUnderling.


End file.
